


Жертва

by Make_believe_world



Category: Sherlock (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Sussex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make_believe_world/pseuds/Make_believe_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок умудряется влипать в неприятности, просто идя по улице.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

За лунной дорогой, в туманах далёких созвездий

Нас ждёт долгожданный покой.

И что б ни случилось, теперь мы всегда будем вместе,

Не важно близко ли, далеко...

Ветра, разлуки, потери бессильны, пока мы вдвоём -

Я почти уже верю, Что мы никогда не умрём.

[Fleur](https://music.yandex.ru/album/10029/track/105306)

 

Первая капля дождя ударилась о стекло, сквозь которое можно было видеть занимающийся рассвет ― с вечера Джон не закрыл окно. Не до того было. Он всю ночь провел на диване в гостиной, полностью погруженный в мысли, ― даже не мысли, потому что ничего существенно нового в голову не приходило, а в некое подобие воспоминаний событий и идей ― идей по поводу того, что же ему делать. Сейчас он не вполне осознавал, что наступило утро.   
  
Запищал будильник. Джон вздрогнул и пошевелился ― и тут же застонал от боли в окаменевших за несколько часов неподвижности мышцах. Собрав силы и волю в кулак, Джон подошел к окну, глядя на пустую еще улицу. В доме напротив горело окно. Нужно собираться на работу.  
  
Шерлок пропал три дня назад. Исчез бесследно. Растворился в воздухе. Он направлялся по очередному делу, на ходу известив об этом Джона СМС-кой, но к Лестрейду так и не доехал. Джон забеспокоился только через пару часов, вернувшись домой со смены, нагруженный пакетами из супермаркета. Он как раз размышлял, стоит ли что-то готовить, если детектив, наверняка, откажется от ужина, но потом решил не лениться и не портить хотя бы собственный желудок сэндвичами.  
  
Квартира встретила его унылой тишиной. Стараясь не свернуть шею, поднимаясь по лестнице, Джон свободной рукой вынул из кармана телефон.  
  
_Очень надеюсь, что ты жив. Когда будешь дома?_  
  
Он прошел на кухню, провел по выключателю рукой с все еще зажатым в ней телефоном и опустил пакеты на край захламленного стола, потом аккуратно сдвинул пробирки и стекла на одну половину и принялся разбирать покупки. Убрав продукты в холодильник и включив чайник, он посмотрел на телефон. Тот молчал и гипнозу не поддавался. Джон взял его в руки. На экране светилось: «Сообщение не доставлено». Потом, через какое-то время он узнает в мимолетном, но ярком приступе тошноты предчувствие беды ― каким-то образом мы всегда узнаем несчастье, если оно уже случилось; у Джона эта способность с годами переросла в талант. Изо всех сил стараясь не паниковать, он набрал номер, хранящийся в быстром доступе.  
  
«Абонент временно недоступен».  
  
Грег взял трубку после третьего гудка.  
― Джон? Что у вас случилось?  
― У меня? Надеюсь, что ничего. Шерлок все еще с тобой?  
Пару секунд трубка молчала.  
― Я его сегодня не видел.  
― Но... он прислал СМС: «Кортни-роуд, убийство. Возможно, серия. Буду поздно», ― Джону даже перечитывать не понадобилось, чтобы процитировать.  
В голосе Грега раздражение смешалось с растерянностью.  
― Он не приехал. А у меня по этому делу ни одной зацепки. Не знаю, что теперь делать.  
― Грег, ― Джон медленно и глубоко вздохнул и закрыл глаза, сжимая пальцами переносицу. ― Телефон отключен. Я не видел его с утра.  
Инспектор мигом почувствовал его настроение.  
― Спокойно, Джон. Ты же его знаешь. Он часто пропадает куда-то, а потом объявляется, словно ничего не произошло.  
Джон молчал. Слова Грега его ничуть не успокоили. Потом бросил:  
― Я звоню Майкрофту.  
Чайник жалобно тренькнул.  
  
Но даже всесильный Майкрофт не добился ничего. На поиски бросили все силы, от полиции и спецслужб до сети бездомных (Джон сам с ними связался). Шерлок просто вышел из дома и исчез. Первые дни Джон старался держать себя в руках. Я сам тебя убью, ублюдок ты эдакий, только попадись. Вспомнил Карачи. Ну неделя. Не в Австралию же он уехал.  
  
Джон ждал знака: беспрестанно проверял почту и обновлял страницы с собственным блогом и сайтом Шерлока. Ждал хоть какого-то отклика. Бесполезно. Изредка появлялись сочувствующие комментарии, спрашивающие, нет ли новостей. Под его последним постом развязалась бурная дискуссия с размышлениями о том, куда мог деться детектив. Джона комментарии раздражали ― во всем этом хламе легко могло затеряться сообщение от Шерлока. Если, конечно, он не разлагался сейчас на дне Темзы. От этих мыслей внутренности скручивало в узел.  
  
Тишина и глухое отчаяние, казалось, навсегда поселились в квартире на Бейкер-стрит. Возвращаясь с работы, Джон каждый раз каким-то краем сознания надеялся услышать звуки скрипки или увидеть развалившегося на диване детектива, обклеенного пластырями, хоть и понимал, как по-детски легкомысленна эта надежда. Чистота в квартире никогда еще не сохранялась так надолго. Впрочем, через неделю все горизонтальные поверхности, с которых Джон убрал бумагу, книги и кружки, покрылись ровным слоем пыли, которую Джон забыл вытереть. Он подозревал, что этим по-тихому занималась миссис Хадсон, но сам он никогда ее за уборкой не заставал.   
  
Домовладелица пыталась поддерживать в Джоне надежду, но ничего определенного она сказать, конечно, не могла. У нее и самой глаза были на мокром месте.  
  
Джоном попеременно овладевали то злость ― в такие моменты он выходил на улицу и бесцельно бродил по городу, заглядывая людям в лица, либо просто нарезал круги по комнате, ― то (очень редко и короткими мгновениями) оптимизм ― ну в самом деле, не может же человек просто раствориться в воздухе, тем более, такой человек, как Шерлок, его же полгорода знает, значит, найдется, обязательно, живым или мертвым, нужно только дать Майкрофту еще немного времени.   
  
Чаще и дольше Джон ощущал парализующее безнадежное отчаяние. Он мог часами сидеть на диване или лежать на кровати в их общей спальне, не отдавая себе отчета во времени. В реальность его возвращал только писк будильника.  
  
Через месяц Майкрофт совсем перестал звонить. Джон хорошо запомнил их последний разговор ― он тогда чуть не разбил холеное лицо.  
  
― Мой вам совет, Джон, возвращайтесь к обычной жизни. Вы все равно ничем не можете помочь. Мы работаем. Как только будут новости, я позвоню.  
  
Обычная жизнь? Какая жизнь? Шерлок ― его жизнь. Джон вспоминал двухлетнее отсутствие детектива и думал, что еще раз он такое не переживет. Единственное, что его удерживало на этом свете ― иррациональная неопределенность, неправильность происходящего. Смириться со смертью проще. Дуло в рот ― и свободен. Но это? Иногда Джон думал, что Майкрофт, подозревая в нем подобные мысли, нарочно поддерживал эту неопределенность. Джон ждал. И медленно сходил с ума.  
  
Иногда он просыпался и в первую секунду слышал доносившуюся из гостиной музыку, тут же затихающую, как только Джон окончательно возвращался в реальность. Подушка, которую Джон обнимал первую неделю, потому что тогда она еще пахла Шерлоком, теперь спокойно лежала на другой стороне кровати, не потревоженной не единой складочкой. Джон смотрел на нее, лежа на боку, и позволял себе изредка терзаться воспоминаниями.  
  
Вот Шерлок подходит к нему сзади, откидывает край одеяла и просовывает нос к его щеке. От горячего дыхания плечо Джон покрывается мурашками, и Шерлок, понимая, что он уже проснулся, снимает халат, бросая его тут же на пол, и проскальзывает под одеяло, прижимаясь всем телом.  
  
― Джон?  
― Ммм?  
  
Шерлок обнимает его обеими руками и щекочет носом и губами затылок. Джон оборачивается и перекатывается на кровати, нависая сверху. Секунду он смотрит в улыбающиеся светлые глаза, а потом целует и зарывается пальцами в волосы.  
  
― Я... вообще-то... пришел тебя... Джон!... будить, ― выговаривает Шерлок между поцелуями, прижимая голову Джона к груди и сцепляя лодыжки замком вокруг талии, ― дело...  
Джон поднимает голову и отстраняется.  
― А, ну что ж ты раньше не сказал?  
Шерлок рассержено рычит и надавливает рукой на голову.  
― Час... у нас есть час.  
Джон смеется, и от этого Шерлок издает особенно низкий стон и выгибается на кровати дугой.  
  
Стараясь не думать о том, что сказал бы на это Шерлок (а может, ничего бы не сказал, только выгнул бы насмешливо бровь), Джон даже обратился за помощью к экстрасенсам. Деловитого вида женщина средних лет, больше похожая на офисного работника средней руки, чем на ведьму, поводила пальцем по фотографии, повертела ее на свет, даже понюхала ― и ничего не обнаружила.   
― Среди мертвых я его не вижу. Но и с нами я его не вижу тоже.  
Джону полегчало, но не на много.  
  
Джон сидел в парке на скамейке и смотрел на деревья на той стороне пруда. Он завернул сюда по пути с работы ― пустая квартира внушала желание достать пистолет, который вот уже который месяц лежал в столе, в верхнем ящике, и Джон, видя его, каждый раз вспоминал то далекое время, когда он только вернулся в Лондон.  
  
На город опускались длинные осенние сумерки. Детей и собаководов становилось все меньше. Через пару часов совсем стемнеет, уже зажглась нижняя подсветка, и на дорожках появились первые бегуны, днем курящие сигареты и пьющие литрами кофе в своих кабинетах в офисе, а вечером ведущие здоровый образ жизни. Что ж. Это сейчас модно.  
  
― Добрый вечер, Джон.  
Ему даже не захотелось отрывать взгляд от деревьев, уже утративших последние оттенки зеленого и превратившихся в сплошной черный силуэт на синем небе.  
― Если у вас нет новостей, я не хочу с вами разговаривать.  
Наступила тишина. Мимо них пробежала девушка в обтягивающих мягких штанах ― ее собранные в хвост длинные волосы прыгали в такт. Джон вдруг понял, что на минуту задержал дыхание. Голова закружилась.  
  
― Как вы себя чувствуете?  
― Проклятье! Как вы думаете, я себя чувствую?!  
Майкрофт смотрел на него сочувствующим взглядом, что выглядело несколько нелепо, поскольку это выражение лица, очевидно, бывало у него нечасто.  
― И если вы пришли снова рекомендовать мне очередного мозгоправа, то предупреждаю вас, не тратьте напрасно время, страна вам этого не простит.  
― Джон.  
  
Сердце вдруг бешено застучало, отдаваясь в ушах и висках. Реальность покачнулась. Он сделал глубокий вдох и спросил уже спокойно:  
― Он жив?  
― Да.  
― Отвезите меня к нему.  
― Отвезу.  
Снова наступила тишина. Джон выжидательно смотрел на Майкрофта, а потом воскликнул уже нетерпеливо:  
― Когда?  
― Сначала мне нужно вам кое-что рассказать.  
  
Так странно. Стоит счастью войти в твою жизнь, и ты расслабляешься, думая, что это навечно. Правда, с Шерлоком особо не расслабишься, подумал Джон. Но просыпаясь от луча солнца, пробравшегося сквозь плотную штору на его высунутую из-под одеяла ногу, через локоть и на лицо, Джон вместе с теплом от света чувствовал тепло прижатого к нему тела ― и ощущение времени и мимолетности происходящего уходило, отступало перед вечностью мгновения.   
  
― Доброе утро.  
― Молчи.  
Джон улыбнулся.  
― Я еще сплю.  
― Нет, не спишь.  
― Но хочу.  
― Мне пора на работу.  
― К черту работу. Позвони и скажи, что опоздаешь.  
Шерлок провел ладонью по его груди вниз, одновременно касаясь губами шеи.   
― Нет. Но время еще есть.  
Рука скользнула еще ниже, и Джон засмеялся, перекатываясь на спину.  
  
Он вернулся в спальню, уже полностью одетый, и наклонился над кроватью, ища вихрастую макушку в складках бесчисленных простыней. Подушка равномерно поднималась и опускалась в такт дыханию ― Шерлок засунул под нее голову, пряча глаза от солнца. Джон приподнял один угол и легко поцеловал скулу.  
― До вечера.  
  
Когда на стол Майкрофту Холмсу лег конверт с печатью одной Сверхсекретной Организации, он не сильно удивился. Ему по должности положено получать подобную корреспонденцию. Однако, стоило признать, что белозубый руководитель этой самой Организации обращался к нему крайне редко, предпочитая решать проблемы собственными силами. Но именно это письмо было личное. Майкрофт понял это, как только пробежал взглядом по первым строкам. Он позвал помощницу, и через полчаса уже ехал на назначенную встречу.  
  
― Я рад, что вы уделили мне время, ― он любезно улыбнулся.  
― Я знал, что вы позвоните. Это вполне логично, не находите?  
― Вы сказали, что я могу его увидеть.  
― Это только ради вас, мистер Холмс. Обычно мы никому не сообщаем. Гораздо удобнее, когда эти люди числятся пропавшими без вести.  
― Я, ― Майкрофт запнулся, ― очень признателен вам за то, что вы сообщили мне.  
― Я делаю это не ради вас. Ничего личного, вы же понимаете. Просто плачу услугой за услугу.  
― Давайте ближе к делу. Что за «особый случай»?  
  
Самое сложное было добиться разрешения рассказать обо всем Джону. Переговоры были долгими, и для Джона они могли стать слишком долгими; к тому же, Майкрофт очень не любил быть в долгу у кого-либо. И сейчас он в очень большом долгу. Возможно большем, чем когда-либо в своей жизни. Неприятное ощущение.   
В Джоне он не сомневался, но работа все равно предстоит большая. Майкрофт снова позвал Антею.  
  
Сидя на заднем сиденье тонированного правительственного автомобиля, Джон мог думать только об одном: либо в его жизни завершился, наконец, возможно, не самый продолжительный, но уж точно самый мучительный ее период, либо он окончательно сошел с ума ― в конце концов, все к тому и шло, ― потому что Майкрофт, Майкрофт-скромный-правительственный-служащий, Майкрофт-старший-братец, ― этот Майкрофт просто не может говорить такие слова, как «пространственно-временной раскол» и что-то подобное, ― слова, услышав которые, его Шерлок покрутил бы пальцем у виска ― вернее, нет, это был бы слишком вульгарный жест для Шерлока, так что он просто приподнял бы бровь и не удостоил весь этот бред ответа. О словах Майкрофта Джон решил не думать. Единственное, что он точно понял ― Шерлок жив, и они едут к нему. Еще он понял, что он сейчас не такой, каким был ― но кого это волнует, в конце концов?! Он его увидит ― остальное не важно. С остальным он разберется потом. Они вместе будут разбираться.  
  
Хотя, наверное, это все-таки важно, иначе Майкрофт не заставил бы его подписывать все эти документы о неразглашении государственной тайны ― как это в стиле Шерлока: вышел из дома и влез в государственную тайну, ― с другой стороны, Джон сейчас в таком состоянии, что может подписать все что угодно.   
  
Первое время Джон хотел проследить дорогу, но вскоре понял, что не понимает, где они сейчас находятся. Похоже, что даже не в городе. Джон с некоторой апатией отметил этот факт и вернулся к размышлениям об услышанном. Путешествие во времени – это вообще как? Как ни крути, из слов Майкрофта он все равно ничего не понял ― кроме того, чего так давно ждал.  
  
И да, они уже около получаса едут по проселочной дороге ― ничего определенного, но Джону же не нужно будет снова искать сюда дорогу, верно? Автомобиль свернул с грунтовой дороги и въехал в лес. Через пару километров остановился, надежно укрытый среди густых деревьев.  
― Дальше пешком.  
  
Шерлок сидел на кровати в темной комнате. На улице еще не темно, и он просто не включил свет. Он никогда его не включает. Зачем? Он и без света слишком хорошо видит пятно на стене ― верхний слой краски отвалился, обнажая предыдущий, совершенно другого оттенка. Наверное, никому и в голову не пришло его закрасить. Дверь за его спиной открылась, и вошла женщина.  
  
― Здравствуй, дорогой, как ты себя чувствуешь?  
― Хорошо. Так же. Что со мной может случиться?  
― Как настроение?  
― Скучно. Вы бы мне хоть интернет провели. Все эти книги я уже прочитал ― ничего интересного. Весь этот мусор придется удалить, только место занимает.  
― Шерлок, дорогой, мы не можем провести сюда кабель только ради тебя, пойми.  
― Да понимаю я. Супер-секретное-место. Вы знаете, что я по виду из окна, движению солнца и луны могу определить местонахождение этого бункера с точностью до нескольких километров?  
Женщина поцеловала его в макушку.  
― Все будет хорошо.  
― Если я не умру раньше.  
― Не успеешь. У меня для тебя есть хорошие новости.  
― Какие? Если вы выпросили для меня личный телевизор, как для Джейн, то не стоит. Он меня из себя выводит.  
Она улыбнулась.  
― Кто выводит, телевизор?  
― Там одни идиоты, ― он скривился.  
  
― У меня для тебя сообщение от твоего брата.  
― С чего вы взяли, что сообщение от родственников обязательно должно быть хорошими новостями? ― он встал с кровати и отошел к окну. Из него было видно только густые деревья и маленький кусочек неба ― и то, если сильно изогнуться.  
― Мистер Холмс просил передать, что везет сюда Джона.  
  
Шерлок вздрогнул и обернулся.  
― Что? Зачем? Кто его просил?  
Он подлетел к кровати и упал на нее, запуская пальцы в волосы. Женщина была слегка обескуражена ― это была не совсем та реакция, которой она ожидала.  
― Я не хочу его видеть, ― отрезал Шерлок. Он поднял на нее горящий взгляд и выпалил:  
― Скажите ему, что я не хочу их видеть, никого из них, никогда. Прошу.  
Она подошла к нему и обняла за плечи. Он привалился к ее животу и спрятал лицо в складках платья. Женщина легонько погладила его по волосам.  
― Хорошо, милый, я поговорю с мистером Холмсом, но ты же знаешь его характер. Тем более, я не могу ему перечить.  
  
Изнутри бункер выглядел гораздо приличнее: Джон с любопытством осматривался по сторонам; это было похоже на больничное отделение, где пациенты живут подолгу, и потому довольно обжитое – кроме личных, были и общие комнаты с диваном, телевизором и даже книжным шкафом, заполненным, преимущественно, журналами. Навстречу им вышла женщина средних лет.  
  
– Здравствуйте, мистер Холмс. А вы, наверное, доктор Уотсон, – она протянула руку в приветствии, но выглядела при этом слегка виноватой. – Мне поручено передать, что вам здесь не рады.  
– Ч-что, простите?  
– Все в порядке, – вмешался Майкрофт. – Вы же его знаете. Джесси, можно, я с ним поговорю? Джон, подождите здесь.  
– Но…  
– Пять минут.  
  
Джон отвернулся и стал смотреть в окно. Майкрофт постучал и вошёл в комнату с табличкой «Шерлок». Джон простоял неподвижно, наверное, вечность, а потом не выдержал и подошел вплотную к двери. Услышать через нее что-то было решительно невозможно, но он и не пытался; прислонился лбом к железной обивке и медленно вздохнул, пытаясь привыкнуть к мысли, что месяцам ожидания скоро придет конец.  
  
Джейн стояла рядом и смотрела на него.  
― Вы здесь работаете?  
― По-моему, это вполне очевидно.  
― Здесь все такие? Ну…  _путешественники_?  
― Все, кто попал в разлом и вернулись из него живыми. Человек сорок. Но все в разном состоянии, поэтому, поверьте мне, вам очень и очень повезло.  
― Я знаю.  
― Некоторым гораздо хуже. И да, по домам мы их не отправляем.  
― Понимаю.  
― Ничего вы не понимаете. Будьте к нему повнимательнее, пожалуйста. Раз уж решились – доведите дело до конца.  
― Мы справимся.  
  
― Здравствуй, Шерлок.  
Тот даже не шелохнулся, чтобы посмотреть на вошедшего брата.  
― Зачем ты его привез? Мне кажется, мы все обсудили.  
― А мне кажется, ты не имеешь права принимать такие решения самостоятельно.   
Тут Шерлок обернулся ― лицо исказилось от гнева и чего-то еще, глубоко запрятанного; Майкрофт решил, что это страх и боль.  
― Все еще пытаешься меня контролировать? ― он зло усмехнулся. ― Не забывай, что теперь я ― Старший братец.  
― Рад видеть, что характер у тебя ничуть не изменился. Джон будет рад.  
  
Шерлок вскочил и стал мерить шагами маленькую комнату.  
― Я не могу. ― Он остановился, отойдя от брата как можно дальше, отвернулся и прислонился лбом к двери. ― Не должен так с ним поступать, как ты не понимаешь.   
Майкрофт сделал шаг вперед, но Шерлок вздрогнул всем телом, и он остался, где стоял.  
― Я не имею права требовать от него такой жертвы. Что я могу ему дать? Ничего. ― Он медленно вздохнул и повторил. ― Ничего. Я не хочу, чтобы он становился сиделкой при старикашке.  
― Ты должен дать ему шанс принять это решение самому. На это он имеет право, как ты считаешь?  
  
Джон услышал, как неожиданно заскрипела тяжелая дверь, и отскочил на шаг назад. Майкрофт вышел, тщательно ее за собой закрыл и остановился напротив Джона, положив руку ему на плечо.  
― У меня есть к вам одна просьба, Джон. ― Он на мгновение замолчал, подыскивая слова. ― Если бы я хоть на йоту в вас сомневался, ни за что не решился бы на такое, но все же поймите: несмотря на... обстоятельства, внутри Шерлок остался самим собой. Вы лучше меня знаете, как легко вы можете его ранить, всего одним неосторожным словом. Пожалуй, в этом отношении он стал еще чувствительнее, ― он скривился. ― Я на вас надеюсь.  
― Пустите меня уже, или я дверь вышибу.  
― Я жду вас в машине. Обоих.  
  
Джон глубоко вздохнул и вошел в комнату. Шерлок сидел на кровати, подтянув ноги к груди и отвернувшись к стене ― худые лопатки выпирали под потертым халатом, покрытая белыми волосами голова лежала на коленях. Хотя сидеть в такой позе ему было явно неудобно, он не обернулся, и у Джона было время, чтобы отойти от первого шока.  
Джон набрал полную грудь воздуха и тихо позвал:  
― Здравствуй, Шерлок.  
Никакой реакции. Он подошел и положил руку на плечо. Шерлок поднял голову, медленно опустил ноги на пол, нашаривая шлепанцы, затем, наконец, с усилием встал и обернулся.  
― Здравствуй, Джон.  
  
Они долго разглядывали друг друга. Джон искал в испещренном морщинами лице глубокого старика родные черты и старался не думать о том, что еще сто дней назад он целовал гладкую, чистую кожу, потому что ― кому из них от таких мыслей станет легче? Уж точно не Шерлоку, который смотрел на него с таким страхом и болью в глазах ― глаза, радостно отметил Джон, глаза не изменились, все такие же удивительные, и все так же пронизывают его насквозь, замечая каждую мелькнувшую мысль; эти глаза смотрели на него с той же любовью и нежностью, что и раньше ― неужели Шерлок действительно боялся, что Джон его бросит? Неужели действительно хоть на миг допускал что-то подобное? И он скучал, господи, как же он скучал.  
  
Джон почувствовал, что у него выступили слезы. Он широко улыбнулся.  
― Иди ко мне.  
Шерлок прижался к нему всем телом и уткнулся лицом в основание шеи; Джон гладил его по спине.  
― Честное слово, я подумаю над тем, чтобы приковать тебя к батарее, а то в следующий раз тебя инопланетяне похитят.  
Шерлок прыснул от смеха, обнимая его еще крепче, но Джон чувствовал на коже его слезы.  
― Правда, я думаю, они тебя тут же вернут обратно, потому что кроме меня твой ужасный характер никто не выдержит.  
  
― Джон. ― Шерлок, наконец, от него отцепился и сел на кровать; Джон сел рядом и принялся снова его рассматривать. Шерлок поежился. ― Нам нужно поговорить.  
Джон взял его ладони в свои. Шерлок напрягся, но рук не отнял; он смотрел на них, потому что руки Джона Уотсона ― зрелище чарующие само по себе; потому что, несмотря на то, что Джон сотню раз до этого держал его за руки, теперь это выглядело совсем по-другому; и, наконец, потому, что смотреть на руки было, все же, проще, чем в глаза.  
  
― Я не хочу, чтобы ты и дальше жил со мной.  
― Нет.  
― Что?  
― Ты не не хочешь. Тебе нужно точнее подбирать слова, мистер Холмс.  
Шерлок поднял на него глаза и встретил взгляд, говорящий: «я знаю, что ты сейчас скажешь, а ты знаешь, что я на это отвечу». Джон улыбался.   
― Я зря трачу время, да?  
― Верно.  
― Ты все обдумал?  
― Ты идиот. Я все обдумал много лет назад, когда перевез свои вещи на Бейкер-стрит.  
Джон взял его лицо в свои руки и произнес, глядя в глаза:  
― Ты дал мне достаточно времени на сравнения и раздумья, Шерлок. Я. Не. Хочу. Жить. Без. Тебя. Не скажу, что не смогу, потому что жил. Но не хочу. Ни за что на свете. Ты меня понял?  
  
Этот маленький домик неподалеку от Истборна они выбрали вместе. Долго спорили, стараясь учесть все факторы: Шерлоку была важна отдаленность от людей, а Джону ― живописность пейзажа; Шерлок искал дом со всеми удобствами цивилизации, а Джон уперся в гараж ― раз уж они едут к черту на кулички, у них должна быть возможность быстрой связи с городом. В конце концов Шерлок увидел ульи и сад, и переубедить его было уже невозможно. Но Джон особо и не старался, потому что домик был ― загляденье. Правда, в саду придется поработать, чтобы привести его в божеский вид.  
  
Переезжали в условиях строжайшей секретности. Майкрофт сделал им новые документы ― официально Шерлока Холмса пришлось похоронить. Снова. Ни один из них особо и не переживал бы по этому поводу, если бы не Грэг, миссис Хадсон и Молли. Джон хорошо помнил ситуацию, когда именно он был человеком, от которого все скрывали правду, и сейчас он не мог не высказать свое недовольство. Но Майкрофт пресек возмущения на корню. Посвятить в дело одного человека ― Джона ― стоило Майкрофту слишком многого, поэтому остальные даже не обсуждались.   
  
Новоселье они отмечали вдвоем. И это их вполне устраивало.


	2. Chapter 2

_Все, чего я хотел от жизни ― это любить тебя и быть рядом до самой смерти. Кто мог предположить, что желание исполнится именно таким образом?_  
  
Как ни странно, но их быт наладился, и жизнь потекла своим чередом. Они, как могли, изолировали себя от общества: в гости заезжал только Майкрофт, но очень редко ― работа не позволяла ему надолго отлучаться из Лондона, хотя Шерлок, кажется, стал гораздо меньше ворчать при его появлении.  
  
Джон решил не устраиваться на работу в местную больницу. Лечить похмелье и насморки у него особого желания не было, а ничего более интересного здесь не происходило. В городе знали, что он врач, и иногда к нему обращались за помощью ― так он и обзавелся частной практикой. Совсем как Шерлок.  
  
Шерлок продолжал просматривать свой сайт в поисках интересных загадок и общался с клиентами от имени Джона. Джон не возражал. Большую часть дел детектив решал через электронную почту, но иногда просил Джона съездить и собрать информацию на месте. Сначала он бесился отсутствию возможности увидеть все собственными глазами, но скоро привык и стал к этому относиться как к очередному вызову его способностям.  
  
Однажды Джон зашел в дом, нагруженный пакетами с покупками ― он предпочитал закупаться один раз и надолго, чтобы как можно реже заезжать в магазин ― и был тут же выпровожен за порог возбужденным детективом, который, казалось, вовсе не обрадовался пирогу к ужину.  
― У тебя в восемь назначена встреча с Элизабет Смит, давай, пошевеливайся. ― Шерлок забрал у него из рук пакеты и поставил их на стол рядом, разворачивая Джона обратно к выходу. ― Адрес я написал.  
― Отлично. Просто прекрасно. Кто она такая? И что, черт возьми, мне у нее спрашивать?  
― Я напишу тебе СМС.  
― В холодильнике остались овощи ― разогрей и поужинай, ― сказал Джон, садясь в машину.   
Шерлок помахал ему рукой и вернулся в дом. Солнце уже садилось, и в сумерках отчетливо ощущался аромат пряных трав из сада.  
  
 _Она говорит, что не видела брата с понедельника  
Я так понимаю, она сейчас не с тобой. Осмотри дверную коробку. Ш_  
  
Шерлок открыл холодильник, скептически оглядел полки и с обреченным видом достал миску с тушеными овощами. Джона сердить не следовало, иначе в следующий раз он просто никуда не поедет. На улице уже давно стемнело. Шерлок поставил миску в микроволновку и вышел в прихожую, собираясь включить уличное освещение. Джон, должно быть, уже возвращается.  
  
 _Ума не приложу, как ты это делаешь. Элизабет угостила меня печеньем. Оно еще горячее, она завернула его в фольгу. Она сказала, что я невероятно умен._  
А еще она, должно быть, оставила тебе номер своего телефона. Ш  
Ты поужинал? Я буду через пару часов. Не жди меня, ложись спать  
Я тоже тебя люблю. Ш  
  
Джон вошёл в прихожую, закрывая за собой дверь и выключая свет. В доме было тихо, наверное, Шерлок уже спит. Время приближалось к полуночи. Он поставил тарелку с печеньем в буфет и поднялся на второй этаж. Было ужасно темно, не то что в их бывшей лондонской квартире, где благодаря уличным фонарям и витринам даже под утро можно было свободно ходить по комнатам, не натыкаясь на разбросанные повсюду вещи. Сейчас масштабы стихийного бедствия под названием «скучающий детектив» значительно уменьшились, и в доме был относительный порядок, исключая, конечно, Шерлоков рабочий кабинет.  
  
В доме была еще одна спальня ― на случай гостей; Джон помнил, как Шерлок тогда скептически закатил глаза. Там же на втором этаже Джон подготовил для друга отдельную комнату, выходящую окнами на море, в которой Шерлок проводил много времени: он писал одновременно две книги ― исследование поведения семей пчел, которую Джон нашел чрезвычайно скучной, и ― по его собственному настоянию ― Наука дедукции. Шерлок говорил, что, благодаря своему блогеру, он и так достаточно мозолил глаза читателям, но Джон, проявив в очередной раз завидное упорство, заявил о «бесценном опыте» и «благодарных потомках» ― Шерлок поломался для проформы и сдался.  
  
Микроскоп они перевозить не стали, зато, во многом благодаря Майкрофту, битком набили библиотеку научной литературой. Джон с трудом отвоевал одну полку для своих любимых авторов. Увлечение Шерлока биологией насекомых и растений стало для него неожиданностью. Теорией он не ограничился, бросившись в новую страсть с головой, поэтому за домом у них стояли ульи, к которым Джон боялся приближаться даже на три метра. Зато в разбитом Шерлоком саду проводил дни с удовольствием. Сам он даже не пытался что-то вырастить, предпочитая покупать овощи в супермаркете, да Шерлок его и не подпускал к своим клумбам, зато с удовольствием слушал рассказы о конструкции улья и цветущих круглый год растениях.  
  
Шерлок до сумасшествия любил своих пчел, но так же безумно скучал по Лондону. Прямо он об этом никогда не говорил, но Джон легко мог все понять по его разговорам и случайно вылетавшим репликам. И он решил рискнуть ― а там будь что будет.  
  
Джон скользнул под одеяло, ложась лицом к Шерлоку. Тот моментально обвил его руками и притянул ближе.  
― Ты сегодня долго.  
― На выезде из города пробки. Кстати, у меня для тебя кое-что есть, ― он вывернулся из захвата и нащупал лежащий на тумбочке телефон; нажал на кнопки, ища нужный снимок, и повернул экран к другу. ― Что думаешь?  
Минуту Шерлок разглядывал фотографию афиши, изображавшей молодую девушку с длинными волосами и большую, в человеческий рост, скрипку. Потом поднял глаза на Джона.  
― Ты имеешь в виду...  
― Почему нет? ― он вернул телефон обратно на столик и положил ладонь на щеку, поглаживая пальцем тонкую кожу. ― Это в эту субботу. Если хочешь, поедем.  
― О, Джон.  
  
Планируя в первый раз их путешествие, Джон немного нервничал, думая, что сказать, если его узнают. И как представить Шерлока? Но потом он перестал бояться попасться кому-нибудь на глаза, потому что Шерлок после таких поездок расцветал; Джон, знавший каждую морщинку на лице друга, мог поклясться, что парочка из них разглаживалась. И ворчал Шерлок меньше ― в первую неделю.  
  
В одну из таких поездок они поднялись на смотровую площадку Осколка. Шерлок пробурчал что-то насчет «единственного места, откуда его не видно» и непонимающе нахмурился в сторону усмехнувшегося Джона. Они пробыли там полчаса; Джон подумал, что за это время на площадке побывало, по меньшей мере, пять сотен туристов. Шерлок, казалось, никого не замечал и молча смотрел на город.  
  
Как только их жизнь вошла в колею, дни, недели, а потом и годы стали проходить незаметно. Им обоим было чем заняться. Джон старался как можно реже выходить из дома, но иногда Шерлок давал волю раздражению, ― а раздражался он теперь еще чаще, чем раньше, Джон решил ― из-за возраста и чувства вины одновременно; от последнего он не оставлял надежды когда-нибудь избавиться окончательно, но, видимо, слишком уж глубоко это чувство в Шерлоке сидело ― в плохие дни Джон выходил на улицу и отправлялся бродить по примыкающим к их участку цветущим полям. Когда он возвращался, коря себя за вспыльчивость, Шерлок обычно сидел на скамейке в саду, изо всех сил стараясь не показать облегчения и радости. Джон приносил из дома плед, садился рядом и укрывал их обоих.  
  
― Каждый раз, когда ты уходишь, я боюсь, что ты не вернешься.  
― Идиот.  
  
Осень в этом году выдалась короткая, в октябре в первый раз выпал снег. Шерлок стоял перед окном в их спальне и смотрел на улицу. Джон подошёл к нему сзади и, зевнув, уткнулся лбом в плечо.  
― Возвращайся в постель, простудишься.  
  
В один из редко выпадающих солнечных дней Шерлок сидел на кресле на веранде и читал. На самом деле он дышал свежим воздухом, потому что в доме дышать совершенно невозможно, и ждал Джона, отправившегося в город посмотреть ребенка Кэтрин, у которого неожиданно поднялась температура. Кэтрин работала в местном магазинчике, была еще молода и ― даже Шерлок мог заметить ― хороша собой.   
  
Впрочем, раньше Шерлок этого не замечал, потому что они встречались довольно редко, но сейчас ему представился такой случай. Джон вместе с Кэтрин подошли к дому, потом Джон вошёл и через пару минут вернулся с банкой меда ― их, между прочим, меда. Женщина мило улыбалась и благодарила доброго доктора. Что за мать оставит сына с температурой и отправится на свидание?  
  
― Шерлок, ты тут не примёрз к скамье?  
― Я только что вышел.  
― Не ври мне, у тебя уже губы посинели.  
― Какая потрясающая наблюдательность.  
Джон принес из кухни две термокружки и всучил одну Шерлоку.  
― Я добавил туда мёд. Сейчас это полезно, я не хочу, чтобы ты заболел.  
― Ты его теперь всем предлагаешь?  
  
Джон уставился на него с недоверием. Шерлок повернул голову и сразу же отвернулся.  
― Даже ты мог заметить, что она с тобой флиртует.  
― Конечно, я заметил, ― взгляд его смягчился, и он тоже стал смотреть луг, уже покрывающийся по утрам инеем.  
― Я мягко намекнул Кэтрин, что ей ничего не светит.  
― Не вижу ни одной причины, почему ты должен так поступать с женщинами. Она довольно милая. Вы могли бы жить в ее доме, или даже здесь. Клянусь, я не стану возражать. Она была бы счастлива с тобой, ― Шерлок замолчал. ― Любой был бы счастлив.  
Джон усмехнулся.  
― К сожалению, я ей сказал, что мое сердце уже занято. Так что придется тебе это счастье терпеть самому. Я слишком давно всё для себя решил.  
Они снова замолчали. Солнце уже давно опустилось за горизонт, образованный маленькой рощицей как раз напротив их дома. Джон потянул носом холодный морской воздух. Ночью наверняка подморозит.  
  
― Я уже тебе говорил, что ты абсолютно свободен от каких-либо обязательств.  
― Я всегда был свободен. Мы ведь никогда не давали друг другу клятв.  
Шерлок открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Джон его перебил:  
― Ты допил чай? Давай зайдём, уже слишком холодно. Придется снова отогревать тебя в ванне.  
  
Иногда, когда позволяла погода и настроение Шерлока, что случалась очень редко, они вдвоём выходили в город прогуляться. Джона за годы их жизни здесь уже все знали; о Шерлоке знали, в основном, заочно, от Джона. Они под руку бродили по улицам ― взрослый мужчина и старик ― и Джон часто кивал направо и налево, доходили до городской церкви, являвшейся центральной частью города, к которой вели все дороги ― и поворачивали обратно. Шерлок во время таких прогулок развлекал Джона своими дедуктивными выводами о горожанах, отмечая с некоторым сожалением, что никто из них не расчленяет блондинок в подвале. Джон смеялся ― и Шерлок улыбался.  
  
Каждая такая вылазка стоила Шерлоку слишком больших сил, и по возвращении домой он падал в кресло и откидывал голову на спинку, а Джон в это время готовил ужин.  
― Овощное рагу или ризотто?  
― Рагу.  
  
В плохие дни он бурчал только:  
― Я не голоден.  
Или:  
― Все равно.  
  
В плохие дни они спали на разных половинах кровати. Джон никогда не уходил в другую спальню. Рано утром, когда Джон еще спал, Шерлок придвигался ближе, целовал его в висок, шепотом просил прощенья и говорил:  
― Люблю тебя.  
Потом вставал и уходил в свой кабинет работать. Джон иногда слышал его сквозь сон.  
  
Сам он вставал только через пару часов. Хоть он никогда не был человеком, любящим поваляться в пастели подольше, но с возрастом поднимался все позже и позже. Шерлок, наоборот, казалось, вообще переставал спать. Джон шел на кухню и готовил завтрак. Потом относил его Шерлоку вместе с утренней порцией лекарств, и они молча пили кофе ― Шерлок за столом, а Джон напротив него на софе ― и ничем не показывали, что помнят о недавней размолвке.  
  
― Ты сегодня куда-нибудь собираешься?  
― Нет, а что? Что-то срочное?  
― У меня сигареты закончились. Купи, когда будешь в городе.  
  
Джон и сам с годами не становился моложе, поэтому каждый раз, возвращаясь домой, ощущал легкий страх. Шерлок это чувствовал и часто отправлял его куда-нибудь, будто бы насмехаясь. Самому Шерлоку казалось, что он с каждым днем становится все слабее и слабее, но он старался это скрывать ― сам не зная, зачем.  
  
Джон собрал в одну книгу самые интересные записи из своего блога, который он уже давно не вёл, добавил кое-чего из их общих воспоминаний, отшлифовал и отвёз в издательство. Книгу приняли и обещали напечатать. По этому поводу Джон приготовил праздничный ужин с красным вином. Шерлок сказал, что не знает, что тут отмечать, потому что Джону теперь нужно придумать себе другое занятие. А Джон сказал, что у него есть занятие до тех пор, пока у Шерлока есть, что ему рассказывать ― и не важно, расследование это, в котором Джон по какой-то причине не участвовал, или эмоциональное состояние пчелиной матки.  
  
Постепенно Джон стал замечать, что Шерлок все меньше времени проводит за компьютером и все больше ― в саду, куда в тихую погоду доносился шорох волн. Тогда он брал какую-нибудь книгу и садился рядом; часто книга так и оставалась лежать закрытой у него на коленях. Они разговаривали о пустяках, вспоминали прежнюю жизнь или просто молчали.  
  
― Джон, почему ты остался со мной?  
― Ты идиот, я тебе говорил?  
― Джон, мне кажется, я скоро умру.  
  
Пейзажи южной Англии могут кому-то показаться однообразными, но Джон нашёл в них только им присущую прелесть. Поля вокруг дома он исходил вдоль и поперек на много километров и знал, казалось, каждое дерево в роще. Со временем он стал реже гулять по городу, его всё реже приглашали на чай и всё реже здоровались; всё чаще Джон стал бродить по безлюдным окрестностям, выходя на скалистый берег моря. Иногда садился на камни и смотрел на горизонт. Ему стало приходить в голову, что всё это походит на ожидание конца.  
  
Шерлок дописал свою книгу про пчёл; Джон хотел прочесть, но тот не дал, пробурчав что-то похожее на «как-нибудь потом». Джон подозревал, что «потом» означает: «когда меня не станет». Не то чтобы он ожидал от книги какого-нибудь откровения; поставив последнюю точку, Шерлок закрыл файл и больше его не трогал, не желая тратить время на пройденный уже этап. «Наука дедукции» так и осталась в виде заметок и набросков, которых, несмотря на разрозненный вид, набралось достаточно для серьезного научного труда ― Джон понял, что разбираться с этим ему придется самому.  
  
Джон встал, отряхнул брюки, бросил последний взгляд на море и пошел домой. Собирались тучи.  
  
Вопреки предположениям Шерлока, то лето он пережил. Было необычно жарко, и они почти целыми днями не вставали с постели, откладывая все дела на вечер и ночь. В один из таких тихих вечеров заехал Майкрофт. Время, город и постоянный стресс тоже оставили на нем свой отпечаток, хотя и мало заметный. Шерлок был рад его видеть, но старался этого не показывать. Джон воспользовался возможностью выбраться на час в город и оставил братьев наедине, поставив на веранде, где они сидели, поднос с чаем. Жужжали пчелы.  
  
Когда Джон вернулся, он обнаружил Майкрофта, допивающего чай в одиночестве.  
― Кто бы мог подумать, что Шерлоку понравится разводить пчел. Он ушел спать. Сказал, я его утомил. Кажется, он стал еще несноснее, чем прежде. И как вы его только терпите.  
― Вы повздорили?  
― Напротив, мило и, главное, конструктивно, побеседовали. Спасибо за чай. Я, пожалуй, поеду. Не буду вас задерживать.  
  
Джон попробовал пальцем воду в ванне и открыл кран. Шерлок подвинулся, освобождая место. Джон сел сзади и притянул друга ближе, кладя его голову себе на плечо. Шерлок закрыл глаза и расслабился.  
  
― Так хорошо? ― он водил мочалкой по телу Шерлока, то опуская руку в воду, то поливая плечи и грудь. В комнате стоял густой пар.  
― Ммм... Джон. Я люблю тебя.  
Джон коснулся губами виска, потом седых волос.  
― Я знаю.  
  
Самое прекрасное, что человек может сделать за свою жизнь – это отдать себя без остатка, раствориться в мире, впитаться до последней молекулы. Это тот посильный вклад, который можно внести в устройство Вселенной – один единственный кирпичик. Быть собой ― значит самореализоваться. Не то чтобы Джон Уотсон считал, что нашёл ответы на все вопросы, но, сидя на берегу Канала и держа за руку единственного человека в своей жизни, ради которого он эти ответы искал, он решил, что чуть-чуть приблизился к их пониманию.


End file.
